Paste-like and film-like anisotropic conductive materials are widely known. In the anisotropic conductive material, a plurality of conductive particles are dispersed in a binder resin.
The anisotropic conductive material is used for, for example, connection of a flexible printed circuit board and a glass board (FOG (Film on Glass)), connection of a semiconductor chip and a flexible printed circuit board (COF (Chip on Film)), connection of a semiconductor chip and a glass board (COG (Chip on Glass)), connection of a flexible printed circuit board and a glass epoxy board (FOB (Film on Board)) and so on in order to obtain various kinds of connection structures.
For example, when an electrode of a semiconductor chip and an electrode of a glass board are electrically connected by the anisotropic conductive material, an anisotropic conductive material including conductive particles is arranged on the glass board. Next, the semiconductor chip is laminated, and the laminate is heated and pressurized. As a result, the anisotropic conductive material is cured, the electrodes are electrically connected via conductive particles, and thereby a connection structure is obtained.
As one example of the anisotropic conductive material, Patent Document 1 discloses an anisotropic conductive paste including an insulating resin and a solder particle component. This anisotropic conductive paste may include particles for destructing oxide film. The patent document 1 describes, as the solder particle component, a particle formed by coating the surface of a core with a solder component, and, as the above core, a particle of one selected from the group consisting of a solder, a resin, a ceramic and a metal is used. In Example in Patent Document 1, however, there is no description, as a solder particle component, of a particle formed by coating the surface of a core which is a resin with a solder component.